gear_babiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Anya Stroud
:"Even the best of us do terrible things sometimes. And we don't know why." :— Anya to Hoffman, after learning he had allowed Dom to rescue Marcus in an effort to make up for leaving him behind Anya Stroud was born to Helena Stroud , and her father wasn't present growing up. Anya is a child Gear who followed in her mother's footsteps, leading in the communications officer academy while Helena was merely a frontline Gear. Personal Background (2.0) Anya had only known her mother, as Helena was a woman who slept around and never married and didn't seem to know who fathered her daughter as a result. Anya was one of the first to join the children's project, due to Helena knowing about it before the general public. She decided she wanted to be a CIC controller instead of a regular Gear. After Recruitment (2.0) Anya was pulled under Prescott's wing to start in communications, being the only child to have interest in it. In the CIC, Anya learns to monitor all COG control zones, including the base, and monitors all children which is where she claims to learn the names of all the children. Anya is considered an assistant to Prescott , and finds the child project to be easier for her considering her mom sees her nearly every day. After a lecture from her mother about taking her work seriously, Anya meets Marcus Fenix and Dom , and both form a strong friendship with one another. Aside from she and Marcus being friends, she is also friends with Ayu Kawasumi . She's highly perceptive to what goes on around the base, where she even mentions that "Hoffman was apparently nicer when he and Anderson were together", suggesting the two may have had a secret relationship she pried into. After Helena is deployed later on, she tells Anya she is very proud of her, and dies minutes later in a suicide attack. Bernadette Mataki then confirms Anya's mother's death to her, and surprisingly Anya continues her duty, and reports the death. Anya is later presented with her mother's Embry Star , and wishes to keep it, but in a place where not many people would see it. Personality Anya is a very serious and independent little girl, who wishes to follow in her mother's footsteps and make her proud. While talking, she is very stern and rarely uses humor. Appearance Anya is a white female with short blonde hair, blueish green eyes, and wears a dark blue, white, and black uniform dress like most other girls. In the original film, Anya's eyes are light blue, and her hair was in a ponytail. Notes *Anya has significant less importance and screen time in 2.0 compared to the original (she isn't seen until part three), however she has a bit more backstory and relevance to her mother. Most of her content was cut for a shorter running time. *Anya's mother is never mentioned nor seen in the original film. *In 2.0, she never really answers to Prescott like in the original. *While she and Marcus still become friends in 2.0, it doesn't seem to be as strong as it was in the first film.